


It's So Obvious

by Etheriell



Category: RWBY
Genre: Coco thinks she's a matchmaker, F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, Pyrrha is the smart one, Velvet is so done with this, bit of angst but not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etheriell/pseuds/Etheriell
Summary: Coco Adel, Matchmaker Extraordinare, believes she's found a perfect target for her talents! Now, she just has to give them the right push...or the wrong one, if you asked anyone else.
Relationships: Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 10
Kudos: 255





	It's So Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this, except blame Sharky, because I just...needed to write this once the idea got in my head.

Coco let out a frustrated groan as she stared across the courtyard, eyes narrowed. Velvet rolled her eyes behind Coco’s back, where the taller woman couldn’t see. “What is it now?” Velvet asked, already sure she knew but feeling compelled to ask.

Coco wildly gestured in the direction she was looking. “It’s those two! I thought Ruby would make a move already but she’s too shy. Look at her, she’s blushing again! Does she not see how flustered Weiss is around her? Why is everyone at this school so useless at picking up on cues?” 

Velvet snorted quietly, muttering under her breath. “You’re one to talk, Adel.”

“What was that?” Coco asked distractedly, her eyes still locked across the field at the red and white pair from team RWBY as they chatted.

“Nothing, Coco. Nothing at all,” Velvet said in a saccharine tone, wide smile plastered on her face.

Coco brought her hands up to her face to cover her mouth and muffle the ‘uncool’ squeak she almost let out. “Oh, oh oh, she’s about to do it!” Velvet glanced over to see Ruby lift one hand up to Weiss’ face as if to brush a stray hair out of Weiss’ face…but stopped herself with a blush, patting Weiss’ shoulder instead. Coco snarled in response. “Damn it! Dust these two are such useless lesbians!” Coco smashed one hand on the picnic table she was seated at, shoulders slumping. She took her ever-present sunglasses off, rubbing at her temples as she let out a long-suffering sigh.

Velvet sighed quietly, laying one hand on Coco’s back and rubbing softly between her shoulder blades. She bit her lip as her cheeks flushed at the warm, firm musculature present on the tall woman. Coco arched into the sensation, letting out a sigh. “Ah, Velvs, you got magic fingers, you know that?” Velvet paused in her actions, part of her torn between extreme embarrassment at the image this put in her head, and the other part wanting to strangle her partner while screaming at her to look right next to her instead of at the underclassmen. Torn as she was, she simply did nothing, resuming her actions after a brief moment. 

Coco put her chin in her hands, resting her elbows on the table. “This is ridiculous. They’ve been dancing around each other for months now. They must see it. Everyone else does.”

“You just want to win the bet,” Velvet replied, her massage of Coco’s back having shifted to just resting her hand on Coco’s back. 

“Pfft. I couldn’t care less about the betting pool, but they are so perfect for each other! It’s like two puppies in love! It’s adorable!”

“You said the same thing about Blake and Yang.”

Coco smirked and glanced over at Velvet. “And I was right, wasn’t I?”

Velvet rolled her eyes good naturedly. “Yes, yes, you were right, Beacon’s very own Cupid. Lady-killer Coco Adel, calling all the romantic relationships. Are you going to dress in the outfit and carry a little bow around now?” Velvet’s tone was teasing, but Coco’s eyes widened as if inspiration struck. She turned to Velvet and tossed one arm over Velvet’s shoulder, pulling her into a tight side hug. Velvet let out a squeak as she was dragged over, face flushing at the sudden closeness to her partner.

“You’re a genius! Of course! It’s so obvious!” Coco gushed. Velvet blinked at her in confusion. 

“What, the outfit and the bow?”

Coco rocked back in consternation. “What? No! I wouldn’t be caught dead in that horrible getup. No, I mean being Cupid!”

“…being…Cupid?”

“Yes! Don’t you see? I’ll just help them along! The feelings are already there, they just need a small nudge!”

“…I’m going to regret asking this, but how do you plan to nudge them?” Velvet asked.

“Only the oldest trick in the book…Jealousy!” Coco winked at Velvet, her smirk on full display. 

Velvet gaped at Coco. Shaking her head side to side as Coco looked away, she muttered to herself “This isn’t going to end well…”

* * *

Ruby thought of herself as a decent student, all things considered. Contrary to popular opinion, neither she nor her sister were really slackers...Yang had gotten into Beacon by the normal procedure after all, from preparatory combat school at Signal to Beacon itself. Ruby had been a top student too, back in Signal. She sometimes had a _ tiny _ issue with following along with certain professors lectures, but she had good reason for it...Port’s constant droning on and on about stories from his youth was very difficult to follow. Sure there was useful information in the lecture _ somewhere _, but finding it was boring and oh so very exasperating. Skipping two years of classes had never helped either. 

But she did have the _ best partner ever _ in Weiss Schnee, and Weiss was always willing to lend her notes to let Ruby copy from. Weiss was very picky about who she’d let copy her notes, pretty much only team RWBY. Well, she let Ruby copy, knowing Ruby would share with Blake, who would share with Yang, who would share with Pyrrha and...well, it kept going on from there. 

But thanks to her partner, she could get her work done _ and _ get to practice with Crescent Rose! It was win win! That was where Ruby found herself, spending time in one of Beacon’s training rooms, practicing one of her more difficult scythe techniques. Left slash, twist, right slash, half turn pivot, bring snaith up to block, shove to side, bring scythe blade up...perfect! Moves like that were most effective against agile opponents, keeping them at bay with the first two attacks and leaving what _ looked _ like an opening on the third, but switching back in time to deceive them. Ruby was justifiably proud of this move, especially as she’d managed to catch both Blake and Weiss off guard with it during sparring sessions. 

Ruby took a short breather, leaning on Crescent Rose. She wiped the sweat from her brow and took a quick peek at her scroll. Eyes widened slightly as she realized she’d been at this for a good few hours. It was about that time to pack it in and head back. She had just enough time for a quick shower and return to the dorm, where she knew Weiss would be herself shortly. 

Ruby’s face broke into a wistful smile as she thought of her partner. Weiss was...well, she was something else. She was so smart, smartest in their year as far as Ruby was concerned. And so graceful, like a dancer, every time she fought Ruby had to fight with herself to tear her eyes away from the elegance Weiss seemed to exude every time she moved. And while others might think Weiss was cold, she wasn’t to her friends. Weiss was warm, or at least, Ruby always felt warm around her. Especially when Weiss laughed, rare though it was. It was one of Ruby’s favorite pastimes, getting Weiss to laugh (or better yet, giggle). 

Her smile fell a bit, as she remembered where she was in Weiss’ life. A very clear, very obvious, friend. It’s not like Ruby wasn’t aware that her feelings for Weiss weren’t of the ‘friend’ nature. Sure, she didn’t get it at first, but it’s not like she’s stupid!...okay, maybe she did need Yang cornering her and badgering her to make her realize it, but it was her first crush okay?! Either way, there was no way that Weiss would ever be interested in her. Weiss was nobility, Ruby was just some kid from patch who got lucky and came to Beacon two years early. 

Ruby’s internal monologue was interrupted by a small snicker from behind. “Nice hustle, Red,” came the smooth drawl as Ruby spun around. Standing not five feet from her, arms crossed and sunglasses in place even indoors was the tall form of Coco Adel, leader of team CFVY. Ruby gulped slightly at the strange smirk on Coco’s face. It wasn’t as if they’d never spoken before, but the older student always intimidated Ruby a little. Coco was a star student, top of her class and the example the Professor’s always used as a good leader during their leadership classes...not to mention her weapon was so _ cool _! Ruby bit back that little bit of excitement and chuckled nervously as she realized she’d been staring for a good ten seconds. 

“Uh...you saw that?” Ruby asked sheepishly.

“Been watching for the past ten minutes. Thought you noticed me walking in, but seems you were focused. Focus is important, but you should pay attention to your surroundings. Never know when someone or something is gonna sneak up on you.” Though Coco spoke with a smile on her face, Ruby still felt a little chastened. 

“S-sorry, I know I should, I just…”

“Psh, chill Red, just some friendly advice. Was thinking we don’t talk enough, ya know, being two leaders in this school. You guys are top of your year, after all, should spend more time. Velv’s thinks you’re all great. So why don’t we hang out for a bit?I know this all you can eat place down in Vale, great milkshakes. Even better cookies. Whatcha say?” Coco lowered her sunglasses just a bit, enough to see her warm brown eyes, and gave Ruby a wink. 

Ruby gulped, feeling a bit flustered. “Uh...I’d love to, but I was gonna meet Weiss-”

“Oh, you got plans?” Coco asked, eyebrow arched. 

“N-no, just, uh...I...we spend...we kinda...like…” Ruby sputtered as she tried to think of how to say she spent evenings with Weiss, without making it come out the way even her brain was reading into it as. It didn’t help her mind kept putting less than friendly imagery in her head the more she thought about it.

“Great! Why don’t you hit up the showers and meet me out front then, we’ll take the next airship. Ciao!” Coco waved one hand, turning about and sauntering out of the room without leaving Ruby time to reply, leaving one very red-faced huntress still trying to reply. 

* * *

“Weiss?” the softly accented voice of Velvet broke through Weiss’ concentration as she highlighted another section of paper. Weiss looked up, startled. 

“Velvet?” 

Velvet chuckled nervously, clasping her hands before her and shuffling nervously. “I was wondering if you’d like to go to a nearby restaurant with Pyrrha and me, to study. I notice how much effort you put in and I think it could be...good for us! And I want to spend more time with you, you seem like a nice person to know.” Velvet’s smile was a little strained, but Weiss didn’t notice in the current confusion throughout her mind. 

_ ‘Velvet wants to study with me? But...what? I suppose with Pyrrha, it would be a good opportunity for us…But what about Ruby…?’ _ Weiss looked up. “I’m sure it would be lovely, but in the evenings I...uh…” Weiss’ eyes went wide with panic as she thought about what was about to escape her mouth. Biting her tongue until her eyes watered slightly, she reoriented herself. “N-never mind about that! Yes, absolutely, let’s do that! You said in town, right? Pyrrha? Yes? Let’s go find her, right now! Yes!” Internally panicking as she shoved all of the thoughts she knew she wasn’t allowed to have about Ruby in the back of her mind, she began to rapidly pack up her notebooks and textbooks, almost knocking a stack of them over before she managed to steady them.

Velvet, unseen by Weiss, rolled her eyes. ‘_ Why did I agree to this again?’ _ A quick vision of a shirtless Coco changing in the dorm room flashed before her eyes, instantly sending Velvet’s heart back into overdrive. _ ‘Right. That.’ _ Velvet let out a deep sigh, stepping forward and picking up one of Weiss’ papers that fell on the floor to hand back to her. Glancing down at it, she paused and barely managed to stifle a chuckle when she saw the rather terrible rendition of a flower doodled in the upper corner of the paper, a small, almost unnoticeable heart beneath it. Acting as though she’d seen nothing, she handed it back to the frantic Weiss who snatched it and shoved it into her pile. 

“Well, that’s everything! Yes, let’s go find Pyrrha!” Weiss announced, stepped forward with a very nervous smile on her face. Velvet inclined her head and strode towards the exit. Weiss let out a deep breath she’d been holding onto. ‘_ Get it together, Weiss!’ _ she scolded herself mentally. Weiss Schnee was smart. Poised. An intellectual with a warriors heart and a strong sense of right and wrong. And she was also hopelessly, helplessly, head over heels in love with her partner, who deserved far better than her frigid personality. She knew she had no chance with someone who shone as brilliantly as Ruby. 

As she walked down the hallway, only half paying attention to Velvet and where she was leading her, she slumped slightly as she gripped onto her books tightly. Ruby was so sweet to her, when she didn’t really deserve it. Always so kind and wanting to help Weiss. Not once did Ruby ever make Weiss like she was using her, not like everyone she knew back in Atlas. That probably wasn’t enough reason for her to feel the way she did, but if Weiss was being honest with herself (something she did struggle with sometimes), she could list all the reasons she loved Ruby and still not be sure she said it all. It just felt all-encompassing, like her entire being was in love with Ruby Rose. And that...that might have hurt most of all, since Weiss knew she’d never be able to act on those feelings. 

“Weiss?” came the worried sounding voice, startling Weiss out of her increasingly dark thoughts. 

“Wuh?!” Weiss shouted, startled, jumping slightly and nearly losing her grip on her books once more. Glancing up, she saw the now worried faces of Velvet and Pyrrha, both women giving the shorter one a concerned glance. Weiss shook her head for a second to clear it. Clearing her throat, she smiled. “Oh, Pyrrha! Yes, we were just looking for you!”

“Yes, Velvet told me earlier. Are you okay? You look a little pale,” Pyrrha responded. 

“I’m perfectly fine, no worries here! Shall we head out?” 

“Yes, let’s,” Velvet replied, turning away so Weiss couldn’t see her surreptitiously check her scroll, seeing Coco’s message that she was about to talk to Ruby. Pocketing her scroll, she turned back and smiled. “This way!”

* * *

“Ruby, who designed your outfit?” Coco asked nonchalantly as they walked down the street. 

Ruby, still slightly shell-shocked, jolted a moment. “Um...me? I mean, the cloak is from my mom, but the rest was me…”

Coco tilted her sunglasses down to give Ruby a wink. “I love the goth chic you got going on, not my style, but you make it look good, little Red.”

“O-oh, thank you!” Ruby stammered out, flustered. Coco Adel was Beacon’s fashion queen, and to hear such a thing from her was a huge compliment, throwing Ruby’s equilibrium off. It didn’t help that though she’d grown a decent amount taller, nearly as tall as Yang now, Coco still seemed to tower over most of the student body. Also the fact she was _ incredibly hot _. Being in love with Weiss didn’t mean she couldn’t notice other ladies at Beacon. 

Coco stopped them in front of what looked like their destination. A warm tan brick exterior, with highlights of dark red stained wood around the windows and doors. The sign above simply said ‘Opal’. Grasping the door handle, Coco opened it for Ruby and gave a short bow, indicating for Ruby to proceed before her. As soon as Ruby stepped in, Coco was right beside her. Really closely beside her. Like…”Eep!” Ruby let out a small noise as she felt Coco’s firm hand place itself on the small of her back, guiding her forward. 

Coco waved off the waiter approaching the pair casually. The waiter, recognizing Coco from her numerous visits, just winked at her as he noticed her companion and walked off, knowing Coco would find her own seat. Glancing about, Coco’s confident smirk changed to a mischievous one as she spotted her targets. “Well, well, well, fancy seeing you three here!” Coco exclaimed, gently pushing Ruby along beside her to a corner table with five chairs, where Ruby now noticed Pyrrha, Velvet, and Weiss occupied three of them, books and papers scattered across the table in controlled chaos. 

“Oh, Coco! What are you doing here?” Pyrrha asked cheerily, smiling up at the upperclassmen. Velvet couldn’t seem to meet Ruby’s eyes, staring firmly down at the papers, while Weiss’ eyes went wide, a slight flush coming to her cheeks. Ruby fiddled with her hands for a moment.

“Just out here spending some time with little Red here! Figured we outta take some time out of our days to just have a talk, and I was starving, figured I’d show her to one of my favorite places. You three mind if we join you? Looks like you got room.”

Velvet sighed. Lifting her head up, she spoke in a deadpan voice. “Sure, Coco, join us. Why not?” 

Coco winked at Velvet as she gave the frozen Ruby another gentle push, pulling out one of the chairs for her and gently pushing her into it. She spun hers around once before plopping down into it with force. “Awww, feels good to get off your feet, don’t it?” 

“But...we were only walking for five minutes?” Ruby added timidly.

“Five minutes, five hours, same diff,” Coco waved off. “Anyways, I believe I promised you food, and the best milkshakes out there!” 

“I,I mean, I can buy my own-”

“Nope, I said it’s on me little Red! Yo, Aiden!” Coco raised her voice over the general soft din of the restaurant, tilting her head to look over at the waiter who had approached her initially. 

“Coco Adel, you grace us with your presence once more I see,” the tall, slim, dark-haired man drawled as he approached, notepad in hand. 

“I’m bringing you business today!” Coco protested. “No need for the snark!”

“Yes, yes,” he sighed with a hint of long-suffering. “I already took orders for these three ladies, what would you and your date like today?”

“U-uh, we’re not-”

“We’ll have the steak, medium-rare. Gimme a vanilla milkshake, and this one a double strawberry. Fries, big plate of them, smother them with bacon and cheese. Sound good to you,” Coco tilted her head towards Ruby.

Ruby, jaw dropping a little as Coco listed off the food, quickly forgot her consternation at the ‘date’ comment when her stomach rumbled. Blushing, she nodded. 

Coco noticed out of the corner of her eye how Pyrrha’s eyes went wide at the date comment, but it was Weiss’ reaction she cared for the most. The heiress went even paler than before, all the blood draining from her face as she sat stock still, every muscle in her body frozen. Coco’s lips quirked into a smug smile, but she made sure not to let Weiss realize she was looking at her. Sunglasses made for a great way to hide where your eyes were set. She turned her attention back to the waiter. 

“That it, Adel?” he drawled, his own demeanour as lax and smug as Coco’s.

“Nah. One more thing,” Coco beckoned Aiden to lean down, which the waiter did. She whispered in his ear, covering her mouth with one hand so the others couldn’t see her lips move. He nodded once in acknowledgement before straightening back up. With a bow to the rest of the table, he went to the kitchen.

“You’re on a date?” Pyrrha asked, incredulously. She gave a nervous glance to the still frozen Weiss. 

“N-no!” Ruby shouted, drawing everyone's attention her way. Flushing, she scrunched down into her cloak for a second before taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders. “We’re just hanging out, as friends, that’s all.”

“Well I don’t know, would a date with me be so bad?” Coco asked, her tone teasing as she glanced at Ruby.

“I, I didn’t say that, but that’s not what we’re doing!” Ruby protested.

“Yeah, no date here, so no need to worry the poor Ice Queen, eh?” Coco leaning forward on her elbows, smirking at Weiss.

The calling of her name got Weiss’ attention and seemed to break her frozen status. Eyes narrowing, Weiss glared at Coco. “And what’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Whatever you want it to, princess,” Coco drawled back. 

“Listen here you-”

“Woah now, no need to get to excited!” Pyrrha broke in between the two, smiling nervously. “We’re just having a good time, right?” 

Coco chuckled, lifting an arm in the air and laying it across the back of Ruby’s chair. With a small squeal of chair legs on the floor, she pulled the two of them closer, her arm barely brushing against the back of Ruby’s chair. With her other hand, she slowly lowered her sunglasses. “Yeah, just here to have a _ good time _, absolutely.” A slow smirk spread across her face, and staring straight at the now red-faced Weiss, she winked. 

Weiss slammed her hand down onto the table abruptly. She shot to her feet, her chair screeching across the floor as she stared down at the table, air coming out in short angry huffs. “I...I’m...I’m not feeling well. I’m leaving.” Weiss grabbed at her book, cradling it to her chest and bolted out of the restaurant at a pace barely less than a run. 

“Weiss, wait!” Ruby called out, stretching one hand as if to catch her as she shot to her feet. When Weiss cleared the door, Ruby glanced down at the strangely nonchalant Coco and sighing Velvet. Pyrrha just took a sip of her drink, refusing to meet Ruby’s eyes. “S-sorry,” Ruby muttered, bolting out the door after Weiss.

“A little on the nose, don’t you think?” Velvet asked tiredly. 

“Baby steps Velv. Baby steps. It’ll get them talking!” 

Velvet sighed. “You can’t even see when you need to talk to someone, not sure how you think you’d see it in others.” Coco blinked in confusion at Velvet, tilting her head to the side. Velvet shook her head. “Forget it. Did what you wanted, see you at the dorm.” Velvet snatched up her papers and stormed out, the door swinging shut behind her. 

Coco looked at Pyrrha. “Was it something I said?” Pyrrha sipped her drink again, determined not to get involved. Coco glanced around and shrugged. She stepped up to the counter and let Aiden know the order was cancelled, dropped some lien to cover their time, and went out after Velvet. 

Pyrrha pulled out her scroll and hit the call button. “Yeah, Jaune? I’m at Opal’s, would you like to join me? Bring Nora and Ren if you can find them. Thanks!” 

* * *

“Weiss, wait!” Ruby cried, pushing herself to catch up to Weiss. The white-haired girl sighed and stepped quickly into a nearby park, making sure to stop where no one was around, knowing she couldn’t outrun Ruby. Lifting one hand up, she quickly wiped at her eyes and sniffled, taking a breath to try to regain her composure. 

“What?” Weiss replied with a slight growl in her voice, keeping her back to Ruby.

“...are you okay?” Ruby asked tentatively, leaning to the side to try to see Weiss’ face.

Weiss spun away from Ruby’s prying gaze. “What do you care, why not go back to your _ date _with Coco?” 

“I told you, I wasn’t on a date! She just said she wanted to hang out!” Ruby cried, bolting around to Weiss’ other side to try to get Weiss to look at her. 

“Sure looked like a date to me,” Weiss muttered, keeping her head bowed. She clutched at the book in front of her chest tighter, knuckles turning white from the tightness of the grip. 

“N-no, no way that was a date, Coco would never date _ me _!” Ruby protested. With a weak humorless chuckle, she glanced away as she spoke under her breath. “It’s not like anyone wants to date me, anyways…”

“What?” Weiss replied, anger growing in her voice. “You think no one wants to date you?” 

“Well, I...I mean...I’m just some kid from Patch you know, I don’t really have anything to offer...but like, it’s okay! I got you, right? Best partner! And I,”  
“Anyone would be _lucky_ to date you!” Weiss cried out, dropping her book to the ground as she gripped Ruby by the shoulders. “Don’t you dare say that! You’d be a fantastic girlfriend! People should be lining up around the corner to date you!”

Ruby, a little taken aback from Weiss’ sudden enthusiasm, took a moment to respond. Now that she could see Weiss’ face, she could see how her eyes were red-rimmed, the glistening sparkles of teary trails still on her face. Ruby lifted one hand up to gently cup Weiss’ cheek, rubbing over the tears. “Weiss, why are you crying?” 

“I-I’m not crying!” Weiss pulled away from Ruby, quickly wiping at her eyes. 

“Weiss...what is it? Please…talk to me.” Weiss made the mistake of glancing up to see those pleading, silver eyes looking at her, and found what little willpower she had left shatter into dust. As if on autopilot, she stepped forward into Ruby’s personal space, finding the sudden flush of red on Ruby’s cheeks even more adorable than she had before. She lifted her hands up and gently cupped Ruby’s face between her palms. As if she was watching it as an outsider, she found herself leaning in, feeling her own pulse skyrocket as she let her lips cover Ruby’s.

Though her conscious mind was frozen in shock, Ruby’s subconscious took over. Her hands automatically went to Weiss’ hips, sliding around to her lower back and pulling her closer, molding their forms together. Weiss’ hands slid off her cheeks and into her hair, tangling themselves within as she pressed more firmly against the younger woman. 

Ruby let her eyes slide shut, every one of her dreams coming true at once, allowing herself to fall into the bliss she never thought she’d have. She felt Weiss’ tongue brush against her lips and as if it was programmed within her, she opened her mouth against Weiss’ in return. Everything became heat and steam, and she found herself melting into the person before her. When she let out a soft, quiet moan, both women seemed to snap back into consciousness and almost flung themselves apart, yet found neither could fully release the other. 

Still close, close enough it should have felt uncomfortable but for some reason it didn’t, the two glanced away from each other. But a few seconds of the awkward atmosphere were too much for Ruby, and suddenly something just hit her as incredibly _ funny _. She snorted, watching as Weiss’ expression morphed into a shocked and almost offended glance, which just tickled her funny bone even further. 

Ruby found herself chuckling uncontrollably, her laughter shaking her shoulders as she tried to regain control. But Weiss, looking at the Ruby before her, at her now kiss-swollen lips and flushed face, at the soft snickers escaping from her, couldn’t help but find herself giggling along. One more glance at each other, and both found themselves laughing. 

“Weiss?” Ruby asked, her giggles subsiding slightly as she took in a few large breaths. 

“Yes?” 

“Do...do you like me?” Ruby’s voice became softer, her grip tightening almost imperceptibly around Weiss’ waist. 

“That’s a dumb question, of course I do you dolt. Do you like me? ” Weiss replied, equally as soft. 

“Now whose asking dumb questions?” Ruby responded. Weiss just smirked at Ruby in response. Ruby smiled at Weiss, leaning forward so her head rested against Weiss’. “So...what does this mean?

Weiss gripped the back of Ruby’s head softly, lifting it up until there was barely an inch of space between them. “It means shut up and kiss me.” Ruby, knowing when to follow Weiss’ instructions, happily obliged.

* * *

“See! It all worked out!” Coco said, waving vaguely with her free in the direction of the red and white duo from team RWBY. Ruby and Weiss were sitting side by side at a picnic table, looking as if they were studying, but with one hand clasped tightly between them. 

Velvet, leaning against Coco with a book open in her hands and one of Coco’s arms wrapped around her shoulders, snorted. “Yeah. I’m sure the black eye felt great.” 

Coco lifted one hand up and felt at her eye, which was still slightly sore from the punch Weiss had thrown at her earlier that day. “It was worth it, to see true love blossom, as I knew it would!” 

Velvet rolled her eyes and smiled indulgently. She leaned up and kissed Coco on the cheek, grinning at the sudden pink crossing Coco’s cheeks. “Yes, sure. True love blossoming.”

Coco wrapped an arm tighter around Velvet’s shoulders. “Don’t worry Velvs! Next time, I won’t miss the obvious!”

Velvet froze, before lifting herself up to glare at Coco. “Next time?” she said in a low, dangerous voice.

Coco just smirked, eyes trailing over to other students. Velvet, seeing her doing this, decided against warning Coco about the approaching, still annoyed, Weiss, her hand still clasped in Ruby’s. _ ‘Never a dull moment with friends like these _,’ Velvet thought to herself. 


End file.
